Ruby's cars series 2 ep 10: Lake Lloyd Chaos!
WARNING: This page can ONLY BE EDITED BY RUBY EASY OAKS!!!!!! Last time on Ruby's Cars series Miguel Camino had a life threating crash in the Tokyo Race and is hospitalized and may never race again. This time the racers race at Nightdona Int. Speedway but Aaron Clocker has some interesting plans. Transcript (two weeks after Miguel's crash) Lightning: Poor Miguel. He is still in hospital from what they tell me. Cruz: Yeah. Miguel had the worst crash I ever saw. Murray: Definitely. So horrible Lightning: Well the thing is we are at NIGHTDONA TODAY! YAY! (In Aiken's hide out) Aiken: So as you guys know I was released from prison. Herb: Yeah! Aaron: Alright! Dan: That's great! Aiken: By the way Herb good job of firing the ray gun at Miguel Camino! Aaron: YOU KNOW GUYS I'VE GOT CRAZY PLAN FOR THIS NIGHTDONA RACE! Aiken: Calm down. Tell us Aaron. Aaron: You remember Mac Icar and how he fell in Lake Lloyd? Aiken: Oh yeah I do! Aaron: Ok. So I am going to remove a few barriers near Lake Lloyd and then I will start a big one which should put at least some cars in the lake! Dan: That sounds AWESOME! Spikey: OH YEAH IT DOES! (later in the race) Darrell: BOOGITY BOOGITY BOOGITY! LETS GO NIGHTDONA RACING BOYS! Aaron: Wow they are so dumb they don't even realize some of the barriers near Lake Lloyd are missing. HA HA! Sheldon: WOAH I OVERTOOK TEN CARS! YAYYY! Aaron: So Bobby? Hows it going. Bobby: Its going fi-(bumped by Aaron right through the missing barriers of Lake Lloyd and into the edge of the lake) AHHHH! AHHHH OH NO I AM NEAR THE LAKE! WHY ARE THERE MISSING BARRIERS OH MY GOD I JUST REACHED TH EEDGE OF THE LAKE! WHAT THE (Serbia Strong)! Darrell: THE HECK? BOBBY SWIFT ENDS UP ON THE EDGE OF LAKE LLOYD! THIS IS TERRIBLE! Bob: Calm down Darrell! Its only the edge of the lake! (few laps later) Tim: So Aaron bumped into Bobby? Thats odd. Bubba: I always thought he was suspicious though. Chase: Yeah. Aaron(whispers): Finally to fulfill the order my boss gave me. Lightning Mcqueen shall be in Lake Lloyd! Aaron goes towards Mcqueen, however Mcqueen slows down a bit to make room for Aaron, due to this Aaron's left rear end gets bumped by Lightning and Aaron goes airborne and right into Lake Lloyd) Darrell: HOLY (Popeye toot)! AARON CLOCKER'S LEFT REAR TIRE TOUCHED MCQUEEN AND AARON WENT AIRBORNE AND RIGHT INTO THE MIDDLE OF LAKE LLOYD! Aaron: HELP! BOSS! HERB! DAN! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP! (later with Aiken and his group) Aiken: Aaron. DO you realize you just made a fool of yourself? Aaron: Uh im sorry boss! I didnt think Mcqueen would be that strong! Aiken: Are you kidding me? Mcqueen is very very strong. He and Phil Tankson are the reasons I got fired you know. Anyway Aaron DONT YOU EVER FAIL OR YOU GET KICKED OUT! Aaron: OKAY OKAY! Herb: You know what we need to do. Convince stock cars and next gen racers to join this group. Aiken: Great idea. Maybe we can get Mcqueen to work with us if we cant defeat him. Dan: Sounds nice! Aiken: If we get more people SOON I WILL RULE THE PISTON CUP! EVERY CAR WILL BOW DOWN TO ME WHILE I TAKE OVER THE PISTON CUP AND HAVE ONLY ME,YOU GUYS AND OTHER RACERS IN OUR GANG RACE! to be continued in part 11